Bulma's Tail
by MinnieOne
Summary: Even brilliant female scientist make mistakes and this was Bulma's biggest one yet. At least Vegeta will get a little fun out of it!
1. The Explosion

As you already know, I own nothing. I saw this comic online that gave Bulma a tail and I thought it would be fun to write something with the same theme. This story is set up for the famous time when Vegeta goes to live with Bulma to train for the androids. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sound of the alarm, slowly got louder and louder in my dreams. A sound solely designed to drill it's way through and disturb your rest, only to throw you back into the arms of what we call reality.

I sighed, slapping my phone so hard it fell to the floor, clacking against the hardwood but the alarm never stopped. I groaned, dragging the covers over my head. I hate mornings.

Like any other day it was a struggle to drag myself out of bed. The short days and long nights were finally starting to catch up to me. I looked in the mirror and smiled that the dark circles were hardly noticeable.

I tied my mid back length aqua hair up in a high ponytail as I made my way downstairs, already dressed in my lab attire, determine to get a multitude of things on my agenda done today. Whether I liked it or not.

My parents were sitting in the kitchen when I finally made it down. Mom had her usual smile and a pastel pink cup in her hands while dad and Scratch read the paper.

"Good morning dear," she chirped full of positive energy. It was a miracle that someone could be so happy and cheerful every single day, every moment of the day.

"Morning," I replied with a sigh, pouring an over sized cup for myself, but frowned when I finally realized what was missing. "Mom, where's Vegeta?"

The very ground beneath us started to violently shake before an ear deafening explosion came from the backyard. The windows in the kitchen blew in and we ran for cover.

When the glass and dust finally settled I could feel my blood boiling. Only one person could create such an explosion.

I ran to the door with my parents standing behind me.

"Oh my," mom gasped, marveling at the wreckage that scattered across the backyard in burning heaps of scrap with a half dead looking man laying in the middle of it face down.

"VEGETAA!" I screeched in anger.

I looked down at his tattered and mangled body with my arms tightly crossed as he laid in the infirmary bed. I could feel this deep frown that set between my brows, the undoubted rage that burned furiously through my veins. All I felt was this pure unrelenting anger. It didn't matter how much I felt for him or how much I tried to be forgiving, the bastard had gone too far this time. If I wrinkled before my time, I already knew who to blame for my pure misfortune.

I could have strangled him where he lay, covered in bandages and bruises but I still felt no pity for him. Not even an ounce, the bastard deserved every nick and laceration but unfortunately he would heal without so much as a scar. Although, I couldn't say the same for the gravity chamber.

It took months to build that machine and in one instant, he blew it right to hell. The fire department was still outside battling the relentless flames as my crew fought desperately to salvage what they could. It was a fucking disaster and all this bastard Prince could do was lay here. He wouldn't even look at me!

"If you're just going to stand their and grumble, I suggest you do it elsewhere," he scuffed, his eyes still closed.

My hands found my hips as I bent slightly forward towards him. "You're lucky that little stunt of yours didn't kill you!"

"It's no fault of mine that, that so called gravity chamber you built isn't up to standards with my superior power!"

"Superior power?" I sadistically started to laughed, feeling the sensation deep in my chest. My tense shoulders rising and falling with each chuckle. "Are you dense? How exactly do you plan to get stronger if you blow up the ONE fucking machine helping you?!"

"Well make it better," he simply replied and I laughed even harder, deeper already feeling the joy I would receive from completely crushing him with the bad news.

"Sure I'll make it better— but it won't be ready for at least six months!"

"I can't wait six months!" He spat, finally opening his eyes and snapping his head to look up at me.

"You should have thought about that before you blew it up, you idiot! Now you'll have plenty of idletime to think about what you've done and how grateful you should be to the people around you who are CONSISTENTLY busting their asses to help you, you freeloading royal bastard!" I spat before marching off outside and his only reply was a 'hmph.'

Dad was standing a distance from the show with his arms behind his back and Scratch on his shoulder, his usual stance. As the COO of Capsule Corp. and the idiot who invited Vegeta to live here, I had no choice but to join him and call this our official meeting.

We stood there quietly for a moment, marveling at the true extent of the destruction. It was surely a sight to see. Even the news vans and helicopters were starting to circle the area. It was a miracle no one got hurt.

"What an event," Dad finally said, looking up at the chopper. "It's not even noon."

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

The sight alone made me want to drop on my ass and sob. All that hard work, research and resources blow to shit in a matter of seconds by and arrogant entitled asshole.

"That thing took us months to build, weeks to test and he just blew it up like cheap fireworks," I whispered, broken.

"Sounds like Vegeta," he replied unphased by the show. "Speaking of the Prince, how is he?"

I sighed again, harder, my shoulders dropping with it. "He's in ruff shape but he'll be fine I'm sure. He's lucky he's not dead."

He chuckled softly. "It's too bad we don't have one of those rejuvenation tanks things. He'd be good as new in no time. If anything it would sure be handy for your friends."

"Yah, it would be," I whispered, watching the flames burst and grow. "Shit."

"Well then, I guess it's back to the drawing board," dad said, heading back to his lab.

* * *

It took nearly three hours to out the flames and several more to dig through and salvage what we could of the wreckage. Honestly I was surprised there was anything left.

The day crew started setting up large lights for the night crew and mom made an event of passing out bagged lunches and drinks, with a smile no less, making sure everyone was fed a lunch.

My rain boots squished through the puddles of ash tainted water as I went through another pile of metal.

The news vans and helicopters still circled until dad finally decided to speak to the media which was a relief. Honestly, better him than me. I wasn't in the mood to explain myself to the world without losing my cool.

With the help of the crew we loaded what was left in bins so we could recycle what was left and maybe discover a way to make the next one better. I brushed my hands loading in a large piece and wiped some sweat from my brow. It was amazing how far out we were still finding debris.

When the night crew showed up I gave them their instructions and called it a night. I sighed in the shower, washing the smell of soot and outside from my hair.

I contemplated going to my bed to sleep but as pissed off as I was, I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and headed for the infirmary.

The nurse was walking out when I walked in. She smiled at me as she passed. Vegeta was sound asleep, his chest rising and falling easily.

I tied my hair up in a messy bun and made myself comfortable in the fluffy recliner chair beside his bed. I covered myself with the blanket and closed my eyes, feeling my tense muscles finally relaxing but I couldn't shut my mind off.

In the morning I would have to divide and regroup the entire staff, start redesigning the gravity chamber and figure out what projects would have to be put on hold until we could get Vegeta back to training. Not to mention finding an alternative method of training for him to do in the meanwhile. Kame knows an idol Vegeta was nothing but trouble and destruction.

"Bulma," a voice called and when I looked up, Yamcha was standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

It's been a while since I've seen him since we broke up almost eight months ago. As you can imagine things were still a little awkward between us.

"Yamcha?" I questioned as I stood, dropping my blanket in the recliner.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I frowned, concerned. "Sure, what are you doing here so late?"

It shocked him a bit. "What do you mean?! Coverage of the gravity chamber explosion is running on every news channel. I came to make sure you were okay. When I called Bunny told me you were spending the night in the infirmary."

I rolled my eyes. How very misleading of her. "Oh, well I'm fine. I was inside the house when it blew but Vegeta got pretty banged up. I figured I'd keep him company tonight," I replied but just the mention of the Prince's name had Yamcha brows set in a frown, reminding me why it's been so long since we've seen each other.

As much as Yamcha and I were over, we were still trying our best to be 'friends' for the sake of our high number of close mutual friends but it was starting to prove to be more difficult the closer Vegeta and I became.

It was obvious he had a lot of resentment for the Prince. Probably even blames him for us not being together. Even though it was his own damn unfaithful fault but there was also no doubt he still had feelings for me and that made this whole thing even harder.

"When are you going to kick that guy out?"

"He's been here for almost a year and you're still making a fuss about it? He's here so we can help him train so we have a chance to beat the androids."

"He's dangerous Bulma."

"He's never hurt my staff, me or my family, just himself. He may be arrogant, mean, self centered and a bit violent but he's not a threat."

"Not a threat?! Look what he did to the gravity chamber! It's a miracle no one got hurt!"

"Yamcha—"

"I don't like him Bulma, I don't like him around you."

I crossed my arms and shifted my weight. "Well considering we're not together anymore, I highly doubt that's any of your concern let alone your business whose around me."

"That may be true but we're still friends and I still care about you."

"I can handle myself, thank you."

"I didn't say you couldn't," he spat. "It's just I don't trust him."

"No one is asking you to," I spat.

Yamcha sighed, defeated. He knew there was no winning this one. "Look Bulma—"

"You know what, I think you should just go. Thanks for coming to check on me but I'm fine," I spat and he had no choice but to leave. I crossed watching him go and sighed as the door behind him finally closed. Maybe being friends wasn't such a good idea.

I made myself comfortable again in the recliner, finally closing my eyes when I hear Vegeta's voice broke the silence.

"What are you doing woman?" He groaned.

"I'm trying to sleep."

"Why here?"

"The nurses shift is over and someone has to keep an eye on you."

"I'm fine, there's no need for you to be here."

I sighed, adjusting myself in the chair, covering my shoulders with the blanket. "Will you just shut up and go back to sleep already, you need to rest and I'm tired of arguing for the night."

"Hmph," he grunted and the silence came again but not for long. "What did scarface want?"

"Like you couldn't hear."

He chuckled. "So now is the time you decide to recognize my super capabilities?"

To shut him up, I climbed into his bed and of course he flinched before he spat, "woman what the hell are you doing? Leave this bed at once!"

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder and wrapping my hands around his built arm. "I don't have feelings for Yamcha anymore, I told you that already."

He turned his head away from me.

* * *

Thanks so much for making it to the end! I hope you enjoy and see you again in the next chapter!


	2. The Experiment

With a heavy sigh, I dropped all my weight into my lab chair, letting my throbbing and pounding head hit my overly cluttered desk. Stressed, didn't even begin to describe how I felt today. Every news outlet for miles has been calling since last night for comments and exclusive insider information on the chamber explosion. It's been nothing but a shit show since I walked into the lab.

Since six a.m. I've sat through two corporate meetings and my secretary just delivered the fines and fees that were issued by the county.

I sighed and could feel this overwhelming pain in my shoulders and neck. This aching sensation that just seemed to intensify as the day went on. But as tired, stressed, and pissed off as I was, I couldn't stop thinking about Vegeta. I haven't seen him since this morning when I left the infirmary but I had to admit, it does pain me just a little to see him suffer after some of my anger finally faded with the night.

There was no denying that I do have some feelings for him. I'm not too sure exactly when they developed but they were nearly impossible to ignore.

I groaned.

The more I thought about him the less I got done and the more I realized Dad was right. Having something like a rejuvenation tank on-site could prove extremely useful for cases like this. Imagine being able to have your entire body repaired and energy restored in less than twenty-four hours no matter the extent of the injuries.

— Just think of the possible human implications.

My head shot up and I grabbed my tablet, pushing the mountain of paperwork off of it. Essentially I would need to synthesize some type of liquid compound that would act to rapidly accelerate the reconstructive properties of the cells of the body that can also be easily absorbed through the epidermis.

Easy enough.

I started with a sample of Vegeta's blood that I drew when he first arrived at Capsule Corps. His blood could provide a good base considering his kind already heals at an accelerated rate. I remember once, he told me that the fluid in the tank was actually synthetic Saiyan DNA. It was an interesting concept.

I began by deconstructing his DNA, isolating his body's reparative strands from the rest of the structure, and began to play with the different properties. It was as good a start as any.

* * *

I spent nearly a week locked up in the lab working on the base for the liquid solution. It was an entire week far away from Vegeta, enough time to cool off and restructure the entire Capsule Corps and all of its current operations.

Mom would check on me a few times a day, bringing hot food and clean laundry, knowing I was too preoccupied with work to make it back to the house. But that didn't stop her from nagging.

"Bulma honey, you're starting to look a little pale. You need sun, dear," she said, placing a full plate of food on top of the smallest stack of papers that lined my desk.

"I'll try to remember to take a nap in the tanning bed," I simply replied and she sighed, clearly unsatisfied by my reply but there was no helping it. I simply didn't have the time to lay around on the lawn or the beach. Not like Vegeta would allow it anyways.

"Honey, I also think Vegeta is starting to get a little bored, he keeps pacing around outside the lab," she added.

Now that got my attention. I seriously needed to find something for him to do to keep up his training before he decides to blow something else up. An idle Vegeta was a very dangerous Vegeta.

"I'll handle it, mom," I replied, adding another task to my never-ending to-do list and she smiled, finally somewhat satisfied.

"Sooner than later, honey," she said over her shoulder and I rolled my eyes. I would have to keep my eyes on her too. She knew how to create trouble.

I sighed. All I did some days was fix one issue to the next, praying nothing else needed my attention at that very moment.

"Miss Bulma," my secretary called, her voice it's normal timid tone. "I'm sorry to bother you but you're wanted in conference room five."

"Shit," I spat. "I almost forgot. I'll be right there," I said over my shoulder.

I grabbed two thick files I put aside for the meeting along with my tablet and rushed out of my lab. I was sending a text when I suddenly bumped right into something solid, well someone. No doubt I fell back landing on my ass and my papers scattered, only to look up at Vegeta with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. — Shit. Who the hell let him in here?

"Woman, we need to talk," he spat.

He was the last person I needed to see or talk to right now. I shook my head with a heavy sigh, it must've been mom who let him in, who else. I looked past him to my now trembling secretary. "Please push back my meetings," I said and she simply nodded before quickly taking off.

"Explain to me what these meetings have to do with the reconstruction of my gravity chamber," he said and I rolled my eyes.

If only he realized he was the cause of all this dysfunction and my overbooked schedule. The company was running smoothly until the explosion.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," I said with a sigh, on my knees gathering my papers.

"Hmph," he grunted, watching me like the Prince that he was. "When will you start the reconstruction on my gravity chamber?"

"Soon," I replied as I stood, brushing off my skirt, heading back to my office. Of course, he followed me to continue our discussion but honestly I wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"When is soon?" He spat.

I sighed again, placing everything on my desk. "As soon as the materials get here. I had to synthesize a few new materials. So now, I'm just waiting for my vendor to deliver them. Once it gets here, I already have a team in place to start the reconstruction immediately."

"And how long before this delivery?"

"I think another day or so," I replied, checking my watch before turning around to face him.

He started to step forward towards me, backing me against the desk, his firm hands resting on either side of me locking me in as my waist hit the edge. "Why is it taking so long?"

I crossed my arms with a deep frown, keeping space between us as I straightened up. "I essentially had to design an original material more durable to your kind, I said. "—But I did come up with a few alternative training methods for you to practice in the meanwhile," I lied, Kami help me.

"Hmph, let's hope so," he replied and I shook my head. What an ungrateful bastard. "Is that why you've locked yourself in this lab?"

I smirked, amused. "What of it? You miss me or something?"

"Miss a useless woman like you?" He chuckled, getting a hold of my chin. "Don't make me laugh," he replied.

His cold eyes fixed on mine. I could feel my heart beating rapidly, ready to free itself from my chest. He took a step into me and my breath hitched.

"Miss Briefs," a male lab worker called behind us. "You're wanted out front. The materials you ordered just arrived and the delivery guy needs a signature."

Vegeta's mouth slowly shifted into a full smirk. "It seems you have work to do woman," he said before releasing my chin and leaving my lab. I let out a breath so heavy I felt actual relief in my shoulders.

I signed for the delivery with a bright smile. I was nearly on my knees thanking Kami when they dropped the pallets. Yes, it was going to take a while to build but with Vegeta hovering I'm sure they'd get it done quickly. Hopefully, when they're done they'll have enough energy to get started on the backup chamber I planned to capsule for a rainy day.

* * *

With everyone now at least partially happy, I naturally spent a few more days in my lab and I had to say, I was quite impressed with myself. I was able to replicate such a complex fluid with a tank to match in such a short amount of time but it was still nothing more than an untested theory. There was only one way to see if it worked.

"Did you cancel all my meetings for this morning?"

"Yes, just as you requested," my secretary Michelle nervously replied.

"Good, I'll need at least twelve hours in the tank," I said. "Do your best to keep my mom and Vegeta out of the lab."

"I'll try my best," she assured me but I knew I was asking a lot.

I stripped down to only my underwear and could feel my heart rate picking up when I grabbed a pocket knife from the desk draw. With a flick of my wrist, it opened and locked in place.

"Wait! Are you sure you want to do this?" Michelle questioned, clutching her tablet to her chest. She was trembling and wasn't even the one getting cut.

I sighed. "Someone has to," I said and with a deep breath out, I slicked my thigh, feeling the pain ripple through my entire frame like a wave of heat.

Michelle ran to my side, helping me into the empty tank chamber. She rushed to hook up the leads to my chest that would monitor my vital signs, then stepped out to close the door as I fixed and adjusted the breathing apparatus over my face.

"Are you ready?" She questioned, standing at the control panel.

I nodded and with a press of a button the tank quickly began to fill with the warm solution. I could feel this overwhelming anxiety starting to build but was soon hit with this soothing sensation as the sleep aid started to feed into my mask.

My body felt weightless like a feather, even began to lightly float in the solution. I touched the glass and couldn't help but smile before I drifted to sleep. Michelle's purple hair hazing as I drifted off.

* * *

After twelve hours the tank slowly began to drain and that's what finally woke me, the sudden shift of weight. For a moment my body felt heavy but I was filled with this organic energy. I felt no pain or muscle ache. I touched my leg where I sliced myself and couldn't help the excitement that followed. The wound had completely healed without so much as a scar.

"It worked!" I shrieked in joy. "Just think of the clinical breakthroughs." I could already see all the awards and prizes I would be presented. Think of all the grants they'll award to Capsule Corps. The tank would need more testing but this was great progress.

My stomach growled and I looked down at my flat belly. "Just in time for dinner," I smiled.

I took a shower, rinsing the residue from my skin, feeling fully refreshed, and filled with this endless joy. I giggled when I looked at myself in the mirror. The bags under my eyes were gone and my skin tone was even and looked healthy. My face was flawless, my lashes were full, my hair felt like silk and my nails were nice and strong.

I felt absolutely perfect.

Everyone was quiet at the dinner table, except mom. She was her normal cheery self, even more now that I was finally out of the lab but kind of looked at me sideways when I skipped coffee.

Vegeta cornered me in our mutual hallway, both hands locked on either side of my head with cold black eyes that pierced right through me. He leaned in a little closer and my heart rate sped up.

"Woman, why do you smell— different?"

I frowned. "What?"

"You smell different, explain," he said.

As much as I wanted to be offended and push past him, I felt a little aroused in this position. It's been a while since we've been intimate and I had to admit I was starting to kind of missed it. My hands ran up his chest and to my surprise, he didn't flinch or pull away. He simply watched me, trying to process my behavior.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer, pressing my breasts against his firm chest. "A good different or bad different?"

But this only seemed to confuse him more. Of course, his brows crushed into a deep frown but he did move in a little closer, my back now pressed against the wall.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" He questioned.

I shrugged, still smiling. "I don't know. Maybe I just realized that you blowing up the gravity chamber should've been an inevitable and expected outcome. It's nothing to be upset about. It's just in your nature."

"But being reasonable is not in yours," he said and I giggled, pressing even closer till our hips touched. "What's wrong with you woman?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know, maybe I just missed you a little," I whispered and he smirked but of course he did, I was stroking his already inflated ego.

His lips came close to my ear, his breath brushing against my skin. "Then show me, woman."

My naked body fell back in his bed and I bit my lip as I watched him slowly approach. He was already down to nothing. He climbed over me, using his leg to spread mine, positioning himself between my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, biting my lip in anticipation.

Gently he held onto the back of his neck as he used his tip to locate my core and with a quick thrust he filled me. My head fell back with a heavy moan and a grunt escaped his lips. His lips mashed against mine, I'm sure just to keep me quiet but I didn't mind. His lips were soft and warm but his tongue is what made me crave more.

* * *

I couldn't help but notice I wasn't sleeping too well. I tossed and turned which always pissed the Prince off to no end but no matter what I did, I couldn't get comfortable. My body kept going back and forth through intense moments of hot and cold spells. One moment I would sweat so hard I drenched my clothes, then shivered till my teeth chatted the next.

"What's wrong with you woman?" Vegeta finally questioned, irritation deep in his tone. He carefully moved some hair that was stuck to my clammy forehead when I turned to face him. Every part of me ached with every single tiny motion. "Are you sick? You better not infect me with one of your disgusting human viruses."

Even rolling my eyes brought me pain. "I'm not sick," I admitted, taking in that comforting smell, Kame, did he smell divine. "I felt fine earlier. It might just be my monthly, my lower back is killing me."

He grunted but wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer against his bare chest, rubbing my lower back. It was the one time a month he didn't torture me, he was always a little bit kinder. I wasn't sure if he felt sorry for me or if my hormones messed with him, either way, I dared not to mention, let alone question it. Instead, I enjoyed his attention.

He rubbed my lower back deeper in these seductive circles and it felt so damn good it nearly made me high. I bit my lip, pressing my forehead against his chest, riding out the euphoric sensations that jolted throughout my body. It was enough to make me moan in pleasure and even start to get a little wet.

I wrapped my leg over his hip and he pulled me even closer, more than sure he could smell my arousal. A lustful hand reached up into my hair, clutching at my roots and I couldn't help but moan again, feeling the vibrations in my chest before his lips pressed against mine.

Butterflies replaced the cramps as the kiss deepened becoming more passionate but butterflies soon turned into an aching fire between my thighs. With a simple motion, I positioned myself on top of him, our lips still forced together. He turned my underwear in nothing but shreds of material as he ran his hand down my back, gripping my bottom. I'm not even sure why I put them back on.

With another simple turn, I was on my back. He collected my wrist, pinning them above my head. With his other hand, he positioned his stiffness against my wet entrance and thrust to the very hilt forcing me to cum over and over till my body fell limp in his arms. When he released my wrist, he held me close till I drifted to sleep, even moving a strand of my hair from my face with a heavy sigh.

* * *

The sensation of being dragged across the bed is what woke me. My body laid sideways across his bare lap. I looked over my shoulder and up at him, long strands of aqua nearly blocking my view of his smirking face.

"What the fuck is the big idea?!"

Vegeta simply chucked raising his arm where a brown thing wrapped tight around his wrist. "You tell me, woman."

I frowned, completely confused. "What?"

I tried to sit up but couldn't get too far without feeling a hard stop, a yank at my lower back. I followed the brown thing back to my ass and quickly sat on my legs nearly stunned. Dear Kami— it was a fucking tail.

"Damn it!" I spat as he ran his fingers along the soft fur, assuring himself and me that it was real. No doubt, I could feel every soft touch, but nothing was greater than the tight grip I had on him. I tried to release him but I had no control of my new body part. "Shit. It shouldn't have been able to generate appendages!" I groaned, completely mortified. "How the hell did this happen?!"

"Clearly messing with things you don't understand," he simply replied, watching my tail finally release him.

"And look at my hair," I sighed, observing the ends that flowed and pooled on the bed in soft thick waves. "I never knew it could even grow this long." When I looked down, it was clear to see even my breasts have gone up at least two cups sizes or maybe even three. Even my hips seemed fuller. "What the hell happened?" I replied, grabbing a hand full of my breasts.

"Only you could have done something like this," he chuckled, playing with my tail as it played back. He tapped the tip with his finger and it tapped his finger back. He looked like he wanted to smile.

"Does this mean I'll turn into a giant ape on full moons?"

The volume of his chuckles grew louder. "It would bring me pure joy if you did."

"You think this is funny don't you," I replied completely annoyed.

"It's absolutely comical," he replied, now smirking as a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

How could something like this have happened? I double-checked everything. I even reviewed all of the probabilities, how could this even be a result?

"I need to look at my notes and review the data collected by the tank," I said to myself. I grabbed his T-shirt and tried to leave the bed to head back to the lab but Vegeta caught me by my upper arm, pulling me back into his lap, straddling his waist.

"Not so fast," he smirked, grabbing hold of my waist. "Now explain to me how you manage this transformation," he questioned, moving strands of hair that blocked my face, behind my ears.

His fingers brushed against my cheek causing this warming sensation to flow through me. I could feel my heart picking up so much it affected my breathing. Damn, why did that turn me on? I bit my lip, fixing my eyes on his bare chest as my cheeks flushed.

"Answer me, woman," he said, lifting my chin, pure amusement in his tone. "I'm waiting."

I pouted, giving in. "I guess I kind of used your DNA to make a healing solution," I started. The more I explained the more his chuckles just seemed to get worse.

"Silly woman, who gave you permission to use my DNA for your useless experiments?"

With a heavy frown, I crossed my arms. "Well, once a sample is taken into my lab, it officially becomes Capsule Corp property."

His brow raised. "Is that so?"

"It is," I spat.

"Well if you had done your research properly, you would've known Saiyans can grow their tails back. Mine has attempted growth twice and the same for Kakarot."

"Then why don't you have one now?"

"It takes the right circumstances to force the regeneration," he simply replied. "Regardless you should have expected some type of side effect when tampering with things you don't completely understand. As similar as our kinds maybe we are very different."

"Clearly," I spat.

"Now explain to me your reasoning for this experiment? From what I understand from the Professor, biochemistry is not your strong suit. So why attempt such a complex experiment and use yourself as a guinea pig?"

I frowned. "Why do you care?!" I spat getting up. I didn't need his ridicule at a time like this and there was no way I could tell him I did all this for him. At this point, it was too embarrassing.

"Hold on," he smirked, grabbing hold of my wrist, pulling me back down into his lap, straddling his waist once again. But this time when I looked at him, his eyes had changed, darkened. "You used my blood for your silly little project. I have every right to know. Now explain."

I looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes. "I wanted to make the tank to help heal you faster in case you got hurt again," I said.

"You have no need to be concerned for my health," he simply replied.

"Noted," I spat. "Now that we have that established, I have a tail to remove," I replied but before I could even attempt to get up, firm hands locked me in place and my tail wrapped around his arm tight. "Let me go Vegeta," I demanded.

"You first, woman," he replied and raised a brow as the grip tightened. "You can't control it yet can you?" He chuckled.

"It's like it has a mind of its own," I sighed.

"Give it time but now that you have it, let's have a little fun with it."

My tail happily released him to sway back and forth in anticipation but my simple heart started to race. Clearly we were not on the same page. It didn't know Vegeta like I did. All these half-smiles masked a face of evil.

"Fun? Come on Vegeta, let me go. I need to find a way to get rid of this thing before someone sees it," I said.

"We could just pull it off," he joked with a heavy cynical chuckle.

"Are you insane?!" I shouted and my tail shot up with my reaction, wrapping itself around my waist.

He chuckled again. Clearly this whole thing amused him to no end but he also had that look in his eyes, that lustful look where I couldn't sit for a week.

"You like it don't you," I said.

"It interests me," he replied and the tail took its time wrapping around his wrist again. How fickle. "But I think it likes me."

"Seriously Vegeta let me go. I don't want you to use it to hurt me," I said.

His hand slid against my neck, reaching up into my thick hair, and our eyes locked causing my breath to hitch when he gripped. "I have no intention of hurting you, woman. As a matter of fact, if you keep it, I'll make it worth it," he whispered before warm lips pressed against mine and every warning thought started to fade into this sensation of pure bliss. His tongue twisted with mine and my hips started to unintentionally grind in anticipation.

The end of my tail was in his grip and he took his thumb rubbing the very tip in slow endless circles. My entire body nearly went limp in his arms in a complete mess of ecstasy and lust. I felt myself becoming highly aroused and drenching wet till it pooled between us.

His warm mouth moved down, locking around my nipple, his hot wet tongue circling before he sucked, forcing a heavy moan to escape my lips. I was completely and utterly in his control. I can't remember ever being so turned on. My wetness ached till it hurt.

"Vegeta," I moaned. I couldn't take much more.

He freed my nipple to press his lips against my ear, his warm husky breath brushing against my skin. I shivered to my core. "Tell me what you want, woman," he whispered, collecting one of my heavy breasts in his skilled hand.

I bit my lip. As much as I wanted it, I refused to beg for his pleasure but he simply chuckled again at my defiance. I don't think I've heard him laugh so much. He gave my tail a gentle squeeze and I nearly came. I moaned louder as my body fell back even more. I could have turned into a puddle in his royal hands.

"Tell me, woman," he whispered against my neck, his warm lips brushing against my skin. "Or I'll show you what I really know about this new appendage of yours," he warned.

Every part of me was on fire from his touch. He kissed my neck, dragging his teeth along the top of my shoulder and my entire frame shuddered. Something about it sent shivers down my spine. I don't think I could take much more without release.

"Pl—ease, please fuck me Vegeta," I begged.

"Tell me that you'll keep it," he whispered against my shoulder.

"I—" I bit my lip trying to fight his request but he gripped my hair, forcing my eyes to meet his.

"Tell me, woman," he demanded, pressing hard circles at the base of my tail as he sank his teeth into my shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

My head fell back. "Yes!"

He nearly threw me on my belly and positioned himself behind me. He raised my hips to his liking, rubbing two fingers along my slit. My teeth clenched as the sensation rode through my entire frame, burning the soules of my feet.

He dropped every inch deep into my wetness as he pressed down on my lower back. He gripped my tail, wrapping it around his hand as he continued to fuck me. He grunted louder with every fluid thrust. I clutched the sheets feeling my limit rapidly approaching. I've never felt this good.

I moaned his name when I came and with another thrust, he came behind me. I could feel his thick hot liquid spilling inside of me. We collapsed beside each other and I fought to keep my eyes open. The last thing I noticed was was my tail in his hand.


End file.
